<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Under The Stars ( a Fred Weasley fanfic) by Sambarnslol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588658">The Night Under The Stars ( a Fred Weasley fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambarnslol/pseuds/Sambarnslol'>Sambarnslol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Carnival, Cute, F/M, Games, George Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts, Humor, In Love, Love, Original Character(s), Pranks, Ren flint - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, The Burrow, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, date, fred weasley - Freeform, some - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambarnslol/pseuds/Sambarnslol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred takes Ren on a date to distract her from all the chaos.<br/>In the Never Leave Me timeline (my original work)<br/>a cute little story, until I can go back to working on Never Leave Me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Under The Stars ( a Fred Weasley fanfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This story is part of my original story, kind of a small-time jump, to the order of the Phoenix, if you have any notes or advice, comment would love to hear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>London 1996</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ren looked at what she was wearing this was muggle enough, right? That was all Fred told her, dress muggle. She needed this, a break. With the world on the brink of war, everyone was having stress for breakfast.<br/>
After she finished greeting dressed, she sat down by the window, preforming lumos while looking out the window, it was the highest one in the house, she liked that, it was quiet, secluded, peaceful, exactly what she needs.<br/>
She noticed a figure apparate in front of the house.<br/>
“Nox” she said, placing her wand inside her coat, she apparated downstairs, rushing to the door she opened it, in front of her was the most beautiful and handsome man she had ever seen.<br/>
“Hey! Love, I got-“ Fred said, getting interrupted by Ren crashing into his arm, he wrapped his arm around her tightly, she looked up at him kissing him deeply.<br/>
“Well! Hello to you too” Fred said chuckling when they broke apart.<br/>
“Hey” Ren said looking down blushing.<br/>
“So, I got you some water-lilies, like your name” Fred said scratching the back of his head, holding out the bouquet.<br/>
“Thank you, they smell amazing” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.<br/>
“Uh” Fred said blushing “You ready to go?”<br/>
“Yes! What do you think? Muggle enough?” Ren said doing a spin showing off her outfit, she was wearing a short skirt, a white turtleneck, a brown coat, and some black boots.<br/>
“Looking good, flint, what’s your secret?” He said laughing.<br/>
“I’ll never say” she said joining him.<br/>
“What about me” Fred said holding his arms out and spinning.<br/>
He was wearing blue long sleeve shirt with a white turtleneck and some light brown pants.<br/>
“hmmm, I approve” She said nodding her head with a hand on her chin.<br/>
“Alright let’s go” He said offering his hand.<br/>
“Yes! Where are we going” Ren said taking it.<br/>
“Can’t tell you that.” Fred said grinning.<br/>
“Well, how are we supposed to apparate when I don’t know where we are going, Mister”<br/>
“We won’t be apparating, I set up a port-key on that hill, I wanna keeps this a secret as long as I can” he said pointing to a hill a few feet up.<br/>
“Alright, then” Ren said, she hated not going, but the sense of adventure thrilled her.<br/>
When they got up to the hill there was a glowing wrapped gift waiting for them.<br/>
“This is it” Fred said when they were standing over the gift.<br/>
“Ready?”<br/>
“Absolutely!” Ren said.<br/>
As they touched the wrapped gift, they felt a twist and a turn, and they fell, Ren landing on her feet, Fred however wasn’t so lucky, he fell right on his face.<br/>
“So gracious, Fred Weasley” Ren said laughing.<br/>
“Oh I’ll show you gracious!” Fred said tackling her into the sand, that was when she realized where they were, there were on the beach with the beautiful sunset in front of them, it was so pretty Ren thought. The sound of people laughing took her out of that trance, she looked to her right seeing some sort of festival next to them, there were these big machines that lit up all around.<br/>
“Where are we Fred?” Ren looking over her shoulder at Fred, whose smile rivalled the sunset in beauty.<br/>
“Well, Flint, I am taking you to your first ever muggle carnival!” Fred said getting up helping Ren too.<br/>
“How exciting!”<br/>
They walked up to the carnival, Fred going up to the booth, Ren guessed that it was some kind cashier or something, he gave him a piece of paper, which the cashier gave back another piece, a strip,<br/>
“So I just got our tickets” Fred said handing her one of the strips.<br/>
“Quite colourful” Ren said looking at it “What should I do with it?”<br/>
“You… put it on your wrist” Fred said taking her hand and putting it on “See?”<br/>
“Aha, ok, well let me put yours on then”<br/>
“Okay”<br/>
Ren put on his bracelet, and they walked hand in hand through the carnival, they stopped at one of the booths, there were these bottles stacked on top of each other, and people were throwing balls at them, from what Ren saw she understood what was the concept.<br/>
“Hey, let me win you something” Ren looking at Fred<br/>
“Alright, hmm I want…” Fred said thinking “That one” He said pointing to the biggest toy there, a pink elephant.<br/>
“Alright then” Ren walked up to the booth “One round, please”<br/>
The person running the booth gave her three balls, alright three chances, its easy how hard could it be.<br/>
Apparently it's not that easy, it took her 10 rounds, Fred laughing at her the whole time, to get that elephant, but merlin she got it.<br/>
It was the most victorious she ever felt, she turned around hugging Fred, almost lifting him up.<br/>
“Good job!” Fred said when they broke apart “but I would have gotten that in half of what you played” He said laughing.<br/>
“Hey! I won it for you didn’t I” Ren replied punching him playfully on his shoulder.<br/>
“Alright, alright, lets see what else is here” Fred said.<br/>
They spent the rest of the night going on every ride they could see, Ren was particularly impressed with their last ride the so called roller coaster.<br/>
“That was amazing, it’s just like riding a broom” Ren said as they were walking out of the ride.<br/>
“Exactly, its awesome they should have this in the wizard world, her maybe you could add one to your shop” Fred said.<br/>
“I don’t think I would be able to fit that in diagon ally, maybe a mini version, that expands to the perfect size to the space you’re in, it can be in all shapes and sizes, twists and turns” Ren said getting excited.<br/>
“God! You're a genius”<br/>
“I know”<br/>
“Anyways I’m starved lets got something to eat” He said<br/>
“Yeah, sure, what did you have in mind”<br/>
“I have the perfect plan, come with me” Fred said pulling her by the hand.<br/>
They walked out of the carnival, hand in hand and onto the beach.<br/>
“So, how is making new stuff for the shop going” Ren said looking at Fred while walking.<br/>
“Not going well, actually.” Fred said looking down.<br/>
“Why, I thought with the free time between order meetings, you and George would have time to make more stuff”<br/>
“Not really, with all of us staying at 12 Grimmauld place for the order, there is a lot of distractions” Fred said looking at her.<br/>
“I thought you were the distractions, Weasley” Ren said grinning, Fred looked up from the ground and smiled, Ren thought back, that smile, that freaking smile, it started it all, since the moment she saw it she fell in love.<br/>
“That’s what we aim for” Fred said, they walked on the beach until they came up on a blanket with a beautiful picnic set up.<br/>
“Wow, Weasley, you did all of this” Ren said looking softly at Fred.<br/>
“You have not seen the best part yet” Fred said looking around then pulling out his wand, and flicked it, then the blanket lifted up as if a table was put under it, and chairs appeared out of nowhere, and just like that it was a fancy dinner at the beach.<br/>
They walked to the table, Fred pulling out the chair for Ren.<br/>
“thank you”<br/>
“My pleasure” Fred said winking as he sat down.<br/>
And they spent the night eating and talking, and Ren realized that not once did they talk about the war, or the dangers awaiting, she forgot all of it, with him everything was easy, simple.<br/>
They apparated back to Ren house after they finished eating and packing, they walked down the hill to the door and when they got there, Ren leaned at the door frame looking at Fred with Dreamy eyes. They had a bottle of wine at the beach, both were the slightest bit drunk.<br/>
“Well, then, good night, Flint” Fred said, before he could turn around, Ren took him by his collar, deeply and hard. “you know something good about having my own house, Weasley?” Ren said between kisses “What is, Flint?” said Fred breathing heavily “No distractions” Ren said smiling.<br/>
Fred laughed and Ren pulled him the house, Fred closing the door behind them with his leg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>